Pop culture references
iCarly references to television, music, pop culture, etc. iPilot *'Sam': Ms. Briggs says, 'no, no, no,' we say, 'yeah, yeah, yeah.' This is a takeoff of the chorus of the Destiny's Child hit "No, No, No, Part 1. *'Toonjuice' This website link is shown in the iCarly intro and was first mentioned inZoey 101. *'Sam': Sam I am! This is a reference to a character from the book, Green Eggs and Ham , written by Dr. Suess . *Pear Laptop The logo on Freddie's laptop is a pear, a play off of the apple logo for Apple Inc . This logo is also used on the laptops on the show Zoey 101. iDream of Dance *The title is a spoof of the showI Dream of Jeannie , which aired on NBC from 1965-1970. iLike Jake * The title may be a reference to the movie 'Sixteen Candles', where the main character (who is coincidently name Samantha "Sam" Baker) has a crush on a popular guy from her school, named Jake. iWanna Stay With Spencer *Granddad Shay stayed at the Parker-Nichols Hotel, which is a reference to Miranda Cosgrove's TV Brothers Drake Parker and Josh Nichols from Drake & Josh, which was created by Dan Schneider. iScream on Halloween *'Sam':'' Move it, Witchiepoo''. Witchiepoo: The evil witch who resides in a castle at Living Island on the 1970's tv series, HR Pufnstuf. iSpy a Mean Teacher *The title of the episode is based on the popular game and also the look and find books, ISpy. iAm Your Biggest Fan *When the gang first meets Mandy, Sam says Mandy is "cuckoo for iCarly". This may be a reference to the cereal Cocoa Puffs , and the cuckoo bird that always says "Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs!" iPromote Techfoots Freddie: Looking good, Carly! Carly: Feeling good, Freddie! This is an allusion to the 1983 movie, Trading Places , with Dan Aykroyd and Eddie Murphy . The last lines of the movie are Dan Aykroyd's character Louis Winthorpe III saying, "Looking good Billie Ray!!" and Eddie Murphy's character Billie Ray Valentine responding, "Feeling good, Louis!!" *'Freddie's Laptop Crash' When Freddie shows his new computer getting crashed on iCarly, he gets the "blue screen of death." The screen shown is the real Windows XP "blue screen of death." iGot Detention *Carly and Sam telling Mr. Howard that physical punishments are against detention procedures is a reference is a Washington state law, banning Corporal (Physical) Punishment in state schools . The law was put in place in 1993 by the school board in Washington, where the show takes place. iStakeout *The necklace Carly wore when she was picking up trash was also the necklace worn by Zoey in the Zoey 101 episode "Chasing Zoey." *'Blix' As seen in the convenience store, when Carly, Sam and Freddie are planning on how to catch the movie bootlegger. You can see, a Blix machine and a few advertisements of Blix and its logo. Blix is an allusion to the show Zoey 101, where the same drink can be seen. iWin a Date *The title is a reference to the television game show The Dating Game . Category:Browse Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3